


Peter Parker's Progress

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Pepper checks up on Peter (and Happy).





	Peter Parker's Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for Spiderman: Far from Home

“How is Peter doing?” Pepper asked Happy.

“He’s coming along. Mr. Stark would be proud of him.” 

“Tony was already proud of him. He acted like he didn’t care much, but he kept a picture of him and Peter in the kitchen. I saw him looking at it more than once.”

“Peter’s a smart kid, too. He’s brainy like the boss.” 

“I hope you can keep him out of some of the trouble Tony got into.” 

“I think trouble’s already finding him.” 

Pepper grinned. “I’m sure you and Aunt May can handle that.” 

Happy blushed. 

“You’re so cute sometimes, Happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
